


You don't know me

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last meeting of Narcissa and Andromeda</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't know me

  
**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) \- Drabbletag5: darker side

 

 

It is one of their secret meetings at the far end of London.

Narcissa takes a sip of her tea and tries to ignore Andromeda’s pleading look.

“Cissy … you can’t shut your eyes to what’s going on right now. You know it’s getting more serious each day. And Lucius is in the middle of it.”

The blonde puts down her cup and purses her lips, not answering.

“Please … I don’t think that this is what you want. You were always the most reasonable of us; you have to see,” Andromeda urges.

Finally Narcissa lifts her gaze. “And how do you expect me to react? Leave my husband? Become like you?”

There’s a glim of hope in Andromeda’s eyes. “If that’s what it takes to do the right thing …” she says before there is also something else in her face: pity.

Narcissa narrows her blue eyes which never seemed colder to the other woman.

“I won’t have any of that. I’ll do what I must to stand by my family,” she states and gets up.

Andromeda copies her action and grabs her hand. “No. This is just not you, Cissy. I don’t want to believe that.”

For a long moment none of them moves until Narcissa frees her hand. “It seems you don’t really know me then.”

The older woman watches how the form of her beloved sister slowly disappears, knowing that this was the last meeting of them.

Had this darker side of Narcissa always been there?

 


End file.
